Not only Beautiful
by Cloud9WithSugar
Summary: Serena was having the same dreams again. She set out to find the innocent and save the person's life when he crashed into hers. Now, he claims that she belongs to him.
1. What do we do now?

Hello everyone hope you enjoy

Not only beautiful

She was having them again. Those nightmares that stung like little needles, made her sweat like crazy, oh and made her feel guilty. She groaned. The only reason SHE felt guilty is because she had no idea how to save those innocent people in her dreams.

She had seen two people die because of her stupidity. She wasn't a fast thinker, she knew. One of the deaths belonged to a girl no more than 10. She was kidnapped and cut to pieces mercilessly after the parents had called the police, which her dreams had warned her about, to WARN the parents not to call the police. She had found them right after they had made the phone call. Naturally the daughter was killed and Serena had all the guilt.

The second one, well she didn't want to think about.

She looked at the night stand for the alarm clock. It showed 2 a.m. She groaned again.

These nightmares had been going on for about a week now. She couldn't get sleep at night, which resulted in falling asleep at work. It didn't do well when your manager hated your guts and looked for an opportunity to make fun of you or even fire you.

She sighed. Her life sucked. But it sucked even more now. She had to find this person in her dream now and "protect them". She was sure she had seen the sign "Welcome to New York". She groaned. She lived in Clifton, New Jersey. Sure it wasn't a long, long trip from New Jersey, but looking for person in New York was a hard job when you only saw the face of the man you were looking for.

She sighed, got out of bed and walked to the phone.

She dialed a number. After a few moments a muffled voice spoke.

"Yeah", she smiled. Leave it to him to sound like you're in the middle of a conversation.

"Yeah yourself." He muttered a few colored words under his breath.

"Sere it's 2 a.m. in the morning. What is so important that you had to call me?"

"We have to move to New York." Zoicite sighed. It understanding that she'd make stupid comments like this during the day, but calling you up in the middle of the night just to tell you annoying stuff was another thing.

"You're kidding right. Is that why you called me? Well?"

"I'm having them again." There was long pause before he spoke again.

"Are they a warning or a vision that shows you how the person is killed?

"Zoi they're real as hell. I can't even sleep anymore. They are a vision that shows me how the person gets killed." He sighed.

"Who is it about?" Now he was curious. He'd known Serena to have the weirdest nightmares about people being killed. Of course he hated the idea of not being able to rescue them and having Serena to not even smile for months, blaming herself for the death of the person, but didn't it always end up that way.

"This young guy that gets killed by another guy I can't see. But I know he's strong," pause, "really strong. He basically has the guy in the air while stabbing him or whatever he is doing. Then he lets go and the man falls down lifeless."

"Wasn't that how the last victim was killed?" Zoicite asked. Somehow it seemed to him that the two the second victim and this new person were related. Both had something with falling to the ground lifeless.

She sighed.

"You think there is a connection?" There was a chance of there being one, but the two cases just seemed so apart.

"Maybe, maybe not. You never know. But can we meet tomorrow to discuss this. I'm about to fall asleep on you." Truth is he just wanted to go back to his warm bed and drift back to the nice dream he was having about two lovely ladies. He may be a nerd or geek but he still loved the chicks.

"Oh am I boring you Mr. I-rather-read-a-book-on-Saturdaynight-than-to-go-to-a-"drunkparty". Or is it that you have someone over. That cute girl from the book store perhaps?" She knew that no one was over. But she liked to annoy him in every way possible.

"Ami is not that kind of girl, we both know that. And since when did you start rating girls, maybe all those waste-of-time relationships turned you to the other side huh?"

He knew what she was doing. Well two can play that game.

"Now I'm really starting to question if you really are smart. I'm not gay. And frankly guys rate girls and girl's rate girls, that's just how it is. What do you think we gossip about? Anyways I'll leave you alone….for _now_. Let's meet by the book store. I'll help you win her over." And she hung up.

He sighed. He really liked Amy. She was different from all of the other girls he'd ever seen or met in that case. She was beautiful _and_ intelligent. Something most of his girlfriends lacked. He hoped Serena wouldn't screw this up, seeing how he really wanted to date Amy. He stared up the ceiling for a long time before his eyelids felt too heavy for his own comfort. It wasn't long before he drifted into peaceful dream.

Next day

"Hey Zoi. Sorry I'm late. I saw Orlando Bloom." Serena said as she hurried to the table in the book store they had agreed to meet in. She hadn't seen Orlando Bloom. She had accidentally passed the U-turn sign. Seriously they should make those signs bigger.

"Right, of course. He has nothing to do better than to be in New Jersey." He grinned. He knew she'd be late. He wasn't mad though, after 14 years of friendship it was something you got used to. He had thought she would get over that habit as she grew, but at 24 she was still going strong as ever.

"Whatever. I figured he was a look alike after he called security on me and made them explain that he wasn't indeed Orlando Bloom. What a bummer I tell you. And not to forget the humiliating part where the police dudes treated me like a mental hospital escaper. "Miiiss IIIII aaaassssssuuuurree yyoooouuuu ttttttthhhhhaaaaat tttthhhhhhiiiiss ggggeeennntteellmmaaannn iiss nnoott Orlando Bloom." Of course that was after they had contacted every insane asylum in the area asking if any of their patients had escaped!" It was fun to make up stories. Especially when you had one on your mind.

"Your nose keeps getting longer and longer. Well I forgive you for making me wait but lets move on to more important matters at hand now shall we? First I want to know how long you have been having these nightmares?" He answered. It was a new story every week. Just last week she had told him that there was a fire in her apartment. But when he offered a hand at cleaning it, full of knowledge that there was no fire, she was forced to give her story up. He smiled, the stories were cute. Unnecessary but cute none the less.

"I have been having them for a week now. They keep getting worse with each passing night. I always need a few seconds to realize that it was a nightmare after I wake up. I'm afraid we have to hurry. I really want to help this victim."

"What does he look like?" Zoicite knew they would have to move. He couldn't just sit back and watch one of his best friends running around not thinking logically but only

based on emotions. Serena was the moment type while was the planning type.

"I don't know." He raised an eyebrow. So they were looking for a guy without a name or address not even a picture. How was that even possible?

"Well I do know. But it slips my mind in the few seconds when I realize reality. It's hard to explain. I just-" He interrupted.

"Sere calm down. It'll all come back when needed. I called a few apartments for rent. They aren't luxury seeing how we both aren't rich and need to worry about New York prices but we'll manage through until we find jobs that'll afford us to have a nicer apartment. I have no idea where they are but I'll say the prices now. Either it's the two bed roomed one that costs 1200$ a months water included or the again two bed roomed one that costs 1100$ a month without water included. Voice your pick." He himself had picked the 1200$ a month one, but you never know what girls might blame you for. One girl had blamed him for loosing her dog when it was HER that had left the door pen and when it was SHE that had responded with a "Don't worry he's probably in the back yard" when he had told her that the door was open.

Not surprisingly SHE had broken up with him.

Girls were always a mystery. The ones where you went around in circles when one got lost or had no body to ask what to do next seeing how the ones you wanted to ask where on the same page.

Sighing he went back on studying Serena's face. He was dumbfounded on the concentration looking face before he understood it and hid a groan on why she had that expression on her face.

Was it so hard to decide which apartment she wanted when there was obviously a big money saving difference?

Finally she answered.

"The 1200$ a month"

Moving

"Ewwww! It stinks in here. Are you sure the other apartment was worse?" She asked. Not trying you hide her disgusted looking face at all.

"No Sere for the sixth time already" He groaned. Serena had so easily given all of her luggage's for him to carry then complimenting on what a gentleman he was. He winced at the sight of the stairs. Their apartment was on the fifth floor and there was no Elevators in the building. He wouldn't have used them anyways seeing how the building was older than his great grandfather.

He sighed, well up we go. And down we fly. Great he had just fallen down the stairs and could hear Serena's stifled laughter that she tried to hide unsuccessfully. He lay there thinking why he had agreed to this when he heard Serena's worried words.

That's right he was here to help his dearest friend.

"I'm OK Sere. Just help me get these heavy duties up." This was going to be a long , long day he could tell.

Hours later

"Phew. If I have had the money I would have hired someone!" Serena said.

"Sere if you have had the money we wouldn't be in this crap whole. Well at least the apartment is clean. Let's go try to buy some furniture and some food, I'm starving!" Zoicite thought the apartment was ok do to the conditions it handled. But right now the only thing on his mind was to eat. He hadn't eaten since the flight which was hours ago and he was hungry. Just then a loud sound came from Serena's stomach making her blush furiously. Zoicite had tears in his eyes from laughing which Serena apparently didn't like due to the angry look on her face.

She really was a wonder All of the emotions she felt she wore on her sleeve. Zoicite didn't know anyone who could even do that for one lousy day. It just seemed that everyone these days had an emotional mask on.


	2. Other lives

Hey this is the next chapter! Hope you like

Not only Beautiful

**_Happy_**

He was happy so to say, something you could have never guessed by looking at his face. He rarely smiled or had some kind of dark expression on his face. But back to the happy topic. Why shouldn't he be? A billionaire of centuries, a beauty himself and every woman he wanted fell at his feet just to be his for one night.

Of course those were the ones that knew he didn't want any relationships. The ones that didn't. . . .Well he got rid of them.

But he worried that the red head next to him wanted a relationship. He sighed. He could never do anything with someone other than his mate that he so terribly hasn't found yet.

He knew she was human. Tough he didn't know how she looked. Apparently all of his friends smelled their mate. He groaned. Was he supposed to smell every human woman now? No, they had told him. The smell comes to your senses itself, it will be sweeter than anything you've ever smelled, and it'll come stronger the more you inhale it. You won't know what's happened to you until a few days. Great, now he'll be an addict, he had concluded. Of course his friends had smacked him across the head and had joked about his latest love interest.

He did want a mate. Centuries of loneliness weren't so pleasing. He wasn't that alone, but flings didn't do the trick when you wanted an eternity with someone. When he was just 10 years old he was told to look for a mate. Of course, because he was what he was, at ten he had looked like he was 20.

After those wonderful news he had started a business that had picked up slowly at first but made more money than he could wish eventually. All the while the only thought on his mind was he wanted his mate to live in ease once he had found her.

Being a vampire had its ups and downs. He had an almost eternal life unless killed by another vampire. Humans could kill vampires, too, but not with a cross or onions. He chuckled. The onions theory he loved the most and the one with the cross. Who said vampires couldn't be religious, or who said God hadn't created vampires? Even though everybody thought the devil had created them some were created by the all mighty which were the Kreche Vampires. The ones that the devil had created were the Aligos .He himself was a Kreche. He did have a couple of Aligos friends but mostly the two sides had negative thoughts on each other. (look for an explanation at the end of the page)

One of his best friends, Andrew, had been furious at the movies, where vampires were "weakened" with crosses. Andrew was religious has hell, for he was a Kreche. He had every bible from every man in history he respected.

Where Andrew was religious, Darien wasn't. He did believe in God, he just didn't care like he used to.

He growled. The redhead Meryl or Teryl had just smacked him on the shoulder.

"What!" Darien snapped. He knew the response was unkind, for _he_ had ignored her.

"Darling, what went up your ass?" Beryl said in a sneaky gentle voice. Beryl was beautiful. With her red curly hair just over her shoulders, the o so big hazel eyes, Darien personally thought they were green, and the tall toned body of hers had brought her where she was, a model. She looked even more stunning now with the figure hugging red dress that she wore for the ball they had attended. But there was still something about her that he disliked. Maybe it was the beer incident, where she had spilled beer all over him and was "terribly sorry" or maybe it wasn't. He still was mad though, but before he retorted she said in a cold voice.

"Darling, you'd know better than to ignore me now, would you? Anyways I was going to say everybody is dancing. Would _you_ like to dance?" Beryl knew he was angry. She just couldn't help herself. He looked even more stunning when his expression darkened. Darien had memorizing midnight eyes. They were blue as the ocean at night and turned black when he was pissed. His black silky hair she knew every woman in New York wanted to touch and every woman also wanted to get their hands on his broad shoulders and lean chest. She personally didn't know how he got his chest the way it is, when she never even heard him mentioning the word Gym. She sighed; she normally hated women that were more beautiful than her, if there were any. And now Darien was competing in his lovely tux.

"When have I ever turned down a bitch asking for my hand in dancing?" Know he knew why he disliked her. She wasn't a person to like. She was the Queen of spoiled brats he so hated. It would do well if he got rid of her. But a few more days wouldn't hurt him.

He took hold of her wrist not so gently and pulled her to him. Beryl gave a gasp of surprise. Then he started swaying to the music. Darien was one of the fine dancers in all New York. Of course he was he thought, centuries of dancing did good for him.

Beryl sneered; the bastard had hurt her wrist.

**Next Day(Serena)**

"So where are you planning on working? I personally don't know." Serena asked while putting a handful of fries in her mouth. It astounded Zoicite how much this girl could eat and not worry about it at all.

"I don't know, maybe as an editor at a newspaper or at a magazine." He loved writing or even correcting peoples writing. That's why he had a major in journalism.

He sipped from his soda. They were currently sitting at fast food restaurant Burger King. The two had already bought some furniture and had survived the hell trip up the stairs. Ironically they fought over what color the furniture would be. Since they had chosen the apartment with two rooms, a living room/kitchen, a bathroom and some closets they had one room each to themselves. Naturally Serena had gone wild with pink in her room while Zoicite had gone with a deep blue/grayish color. The living room they had decided would be best as a dark brown color with cream color essentials.

"Oh that's cool. Consider Glamour. Well what do you suggest for me?" Truth is she had a major in Nursing. She loved it but it took too much of her time and now she needed that time to find this person.

"Well you like singing. How about singing at a bar or club. Heard they get major money in New York. Or you could be a bartender in one of the clubs and we could get in for free. How about it?" Zoicite grinned. Because of his statement Serena was currently choking on her coke. Zoicite loved Serena's voice. It could be gentle as feather or hard as steel. Depended on her mood actually. He wasn't serious about the free get in to the club, but still he could try it sometime.

"You Ok Sere?" Serena hadn't still finished choking on her coke and he was getting worried.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. The question is are you _ok_?" Now Serena was worried. You would have thought with his light brownish locks tied up behind his head, his yellow-greenish eyes and thin toned body Zoicite would be a major player but he was quite the opposite. He was the thinker of the two and loved reading. He dated girls of course but there was always an intelligence issue with his girlfriends making him wan to break up with them. Zoicite had vowed that the woman he married would be smart. He actually deserved it mused Serena. Zoicite's chuckle brought her back to reality.

"You know Sere, I knew you thought I'm handsome but staring at me like that makes me feel like you want to see more." Zoicite loved the way she looked right now, a mixture of embarrassment and distaste.

"Don't flatter yourself Marry. And that club thing sounded just fine. Though I don't think my music is just the thing for a place like that. A bar/ club would be great you know. Play whatever you want." She sighed, she loved singing. It made her feel good.

"Kay, want to visit some places now?" He asked.

"Sure, got nothing to do anyways." They gathered their stuff, put it in the trash can and walked out of Burger King.

**After a while**

"I give up. That was the 4th place." Serena said while plopping down on a bench in a park they were walking through. She sighed wasn't there a place that you thought, that's it, I want to play here.

"If someone here wasn't so picky about a workplace, we would have found a place right now." Zoicite complained. Everywhere they went Serena always found a reason not to play there. Then a thought came.

"Sere are you sure you want to sing. It seems to me that you don't." Zoicite wondered.

"I-I do. It's. . . It's just that every time I go in I feel so nervous. Like what are they going to think about me? What are they going to like me? I don't know." It was the truth, she felt so nervous. Zoicite sighed, so that was the problem.

"Sere you're a great singer. They are going to love you. Stop worrying okay? You'll be great. Now let's visit one more place. If you don't like it on how it is, we'll continue our search tomorrow. We're both tired." They hadn't sat down since they flew over. He knew some muscles were going to be sore and aching in the morning.

"Thanks Zoi, you're the best. If I like the next club or whatever it is, I'll tell you." They got up and looked for another club. After what seemed like forever they found something named 'Roses for go'.

"You ready?" asked Zoicite. He really wanted her to sing, and this place seemed descant enough.

They were currently standing outside, after a nod from Serena both of them made their way inside. There wasn't a line, for the night hadn't started yet. The inside was shining. The walls were a dark purple/blue color. The whole place looked like something ripped out of history book mixed with a modern scene. The stairs that led down had antique carvings on the wood railings.

The bar looked like a waterfall, the dark purple color getting darker from the top throughout to the bottom on the whole bar scene.

The place looked like a bunch of colors thrown at each other but fit perfectly to accent them.

Serena and Zoicite were still in awe when a waitress came to them.

"Um. . . Excuse me sir, miss, the club isn't open until at least 9pm. I'm going to have to ask you leave" The waitress had long blond hair that ended at her waist and dark blue eyes. She could almost pass on for Serena, but she was a little taller. Serena looked at the girls name tag.

"Uh Mina …is it?" after a nod from the girl she continued, "I-I'm here because of a job. Uh . . . can I talk to your manager, please?" Serena asked. Truth is she really wanted to work here. It seemed to be a nice place with style, but not necessarily pop. It could go with anything from Rock to R&B.

"What . . . um. Okay then I um should probably tell the manager that you want to see him. Uh just stay here don't move Ok? Be right back." And she took off leaving two dumbfounded people behind.

**OFFICE**

Knock, knock

"Come on in" Said Jeff Volartichick. After a short pause Mina opened the door and came inside.

"Um Hey Mr.V" Mina said. After trying to pronounce his last name for the 50th time and saying it wrong, Volartichick had insisted that she call him Mr.V or even Jeff.

"Oh Hi Mina, what can I help you with?" Jeff liked Mina like a little sister. She looked cute, especially when trying to say his name. The two had bonded after a couple of months Mina working here.

"Mr. V there are two people who want to speak with you. One of them said for a job" answered Mina. Even tough she loved Jeff like a brother he still made her nervous.

Jeff sighed. For some reason Strippers thought this is a work place like that. Not that he didn't like strippers; but this club wasn't a work place like that.

"All right Mina, send them in." Mina nodded and walked out of the Office.

Mina found them exactly where she had left them. She was amused now. She guessed they took her serious. Both of them were beautiful. The girl she thought could almost pass for her, but Mina's eyes were a darker shade than hers. The girl had long beautiful blonde hair done in a simple ponytail behind her head and big bright blue eyes. The man next to her she found attractive. He had shoulder length light brownish hair and yellow-greenish eyes that went so well with his face. They seemed to be deep in thought. After a couple of seconds when she realized that they weren't going to notice her, she just talked and startled them.

"All right, he said he'll talk to you. But before I lead you to the office I have to ask something. Um. . . You're not Strippers are you? Because this is not the workplace for that." Serena and Zoicite both felt their faces redden.

"O-Of course not. Um. . we just. . no. Um we just we didn't. We're not. Really" They both said at the same time. Mina was laughing which Zoicite and Serena didn't like

"Calm down. I was just. ." Mina started laughing again. "I was just . . Making sure that you weren't. For some reason a lot of Strippers come here looking for a job. I'm sorry I had to ask you that. Now follow me"

Both Serena and Zoicite were embarrassed greatly. Out of all the things they had to think they were strippers. That they both didn't like the idea of each other dancing in that way.

After a couple of turns the threesome stood in front of a door that had "MANAGER'S OFFICE" written in bold letters right where their eyes met.

Mina knocked two times and after a couple of seconds they heard a strained voice say "Come in". Serena personally thought it had said "Cope me" but it wasn't a time to voice your opinions.

Mina opened the door to reveal a middle-aged man sitting at a desk. He was currently looking at a sheet of paper like his life depended on it.

"Just a moment and I'll be with you. Why don't you two take a seat and Mina thanks for your help, you may leave now." said Jeff.

Mina nodded and went out the door but not before whispering a good luck to Serena and Zoicite.

Serena smiled she liked the girl Mina. She was sure she'd befriend her if she got the job. The manager's voice brought her back to the situation at hand.

"Oh yes. Welcome to Roses for go, I'm Jeff Volartichick. How may I help you?"

Jeff asked the two youngsters. They seemed interesting.

"Um... yeah. Uh I was hoping for a job" answered Serena. The guy had a smile on his face that was good right. Well 'Jeff' seemed nice, she hoped he would say yes to her 'job' needs.

"All right. As what though?" He asked.

"Um I'd like to perform here" after she saw the look on his face she added, "Not as a stripper, as an artist. You know to sing songs."

Jeff nodded and looked at a couple of papers. After a couple of minutes he selected 2 sheets of paper and gave them to Serena.

"Um. . . don't I have to perform now, for you to see if I can sing?" Serena asked. She had expected some kind of "Lets see if you can sing" sentence with a "sing a song now" kind of expectation. But the manager simply chuckled.

"Ms..?" He asked.

"Serena McSal" She replied smiling.

"Ms. McSal, here in 'Roses for go' we let our customers decide whom they like. It's much easier. If they like you welcome, if they don't pack your stuff" Jeff said. Truth was he wasn't very fond of that policy, but the owner of the club had told him so. Naturally Jeff could object and get fired or Jeff could just smile and keep his job.

"Oh that's . . That's good, I guess. Well when can I um sing?" Serena asked in a shaky voice. She hated that policy, what the hell. Of course they were not going to like her.

"Uh let's see. How about Friday, today is Wednesday and you could try to find a song and practice it during the day you have. We can have at 10 p.m. It would be a good start if you had something on for a club like this. I'm sure you can find something. Well I hope you won't be a goner. Good day" And Jeff dismissed them just like that.

The two stumbled out of the office. They looked at each other, shrugged and went home.

**NEXT DAY**(Thursday)

"Zoi, Zoi, I saw it, I saw it" Serena screamed while jumping up and down on Zoicite's bed. When she saw he wasn't even moving a finger, she went to the bathroom, put water in the cup she held and ran back to Zoicite's bedroom.

"Zoicite I'm warning you. Either you get up or get wet" she giggled, didn't that just sound so silly.

"Zoicite one" No movement.

"Zoicite two" Nothing.

"Zoicite two and a half" Nothing at all.

"Fine I warned you' Serena screamed and purred the water down on Zoicite's head.

"AHHHHH cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold. . ." Zoicite yelled. After a while of running in circles around his room, Zoicite noticed Serena in ball position on the floor, laughing her ass of.

"Wait a minute. You DEVIL. I'm so going to get back at you." Zoicite said barely above a whisper and started running after the scared to death Serena in their apartment.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"Say you're sorry" Said Zoicite while tickling the girl beneath him.

"Nev-ver. Justice . . . w-will be fouuuuunnd!" Serena managed in between breaths.

"Justice is being done to you for your unacceptable crimes" Zoicite replied.

"Again say you're sorry and make this easier for both of us" He demanded, still tickling Serena.

"Fine" She screamed at him.

"I'm sorry that I, the all mighty Serena, poured water down on your sorry big head, because you, the skinny ass scout boy, wouldn't wake up" Serena grinned this was so much fun.

"I except your sorry ass excuse" Zoicite replied while getting of off Serena.

"Now why would _you_ wake me up at 9 in the morning? You yourself wake up at 1 in the afternoon?" Zoicite wondered. Serena woke up really late and still complained that she couldn't get enough sleep.

"Well, master Zoi, Zoi the reason for my inconvenience on you is due to my last dream I had. I saw the guy's name." Serena replied proudly.

"And how do you know it was the guy's name. Couldn't it belong to the guy killing our guy?" He asked.

"No, it couldn't be because I saw him taking out his license out of his wallet while paying for a pack of cigarettes. I guess he is really young. His name was Paul Magul."

"That's really good Sere. Why don't we go to a Computer Café and Google him and eat something, too." He said while changing into day clothes.

Serena nodded and went to her room to change herself.

After a couple of minutes both of them were finished changing. They came out of the building and walked to the end of the street where the little café was. It was a special café that had a couple of computers in the shop.

Zoicite had found the place, of course. Serena still couldn't believe a place like that existed. It was just plain "nerdy" to her.

When they arrived at the café they both went straight to the one PC that was free.

"Okay Sere. What was the name?" asked Zoicite.

"Paul, Paul Magul" she replied. It surprised her how she still remembered.

"You know what, why don't I get us something to drink while you look him up? Coffee?"

"Yeah, black please." He said absent mindedly while looking through information. Serena giggled, she had once asked him if he was gay, while he was working on one of his most important jobs and he had answered with a 'You know it'.

Serena was walking to the counter not really watching where she was walking when she suddenly bumped into someone's hard chest and fell on her butt.

To say she was a bit surprised was an understatement. Sticking to her polite form Serena immediately started apologizing. But after a while of hearing nothing from the other person she looked up to see the most gorgeous deep blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"You know it's not polite to stare" Of course she thought the guy just had to open his mouth. Now she was angry, she may have not been watching where she was going, but was his excuse, too dumb to walk out of the way.

"It's also not polite to not apologize when you had fault in something." She snapped back. What the hell was this sorry excuse for a man thinking, listening to her excuses and not saying anything himself.

"Oh and how is it my fault if _you_ are the one that didn't watch where she was going?" The man replied.

"Fine, I accept that I didn't watch where I was going but what is your excuse, are you that retarded that you can't even go out of my way?" Serena hissed. The amusement in his eyes pissed her off even more.

"It was my right to stay in _my _way." He said.

"YOU'RE _WAY_! What, now you _own _this café, you scum bag! You know what, I'm not going to say here and listen to any more of your sorry words." And she walked of muttering unbelievable under her breath over and over again.

Darien (not really POV)

Darien was about to get out of the small café he had been for some quiet and peace when the sweetest smell had adorned his senses and something soft came crashing into his chest.

'Something soft' was a woman who had ended up on her butt because of the crash and was saying all kinds of excuses.

'She is beautiful' Darien thought. 'Not beautiful, a goddess'

Of course while Darien was having these thoughts the 'Goddess' had stopped apologizing when she had realized that he wasn't apologizing back.

Just then she looked up and Darien's breath caught in his throat. His Goddess had the most beautiful bright blue eyes he'd ever seen, the shiniest golden locks in history and the creamiest skin he could imagine. His Goddess was truly a Goddess.

Wait a minute, his Goddess? Since when was she his?

He couldn't figure it out. He just felt so possessive of her. He felt like she only belonged to him. He didn't even know her name Dam it.

They were just staring at each other when he burst out.

"It's not polite to stare" Stupid, stupid. Nothing had started and already he had screwed up. Screwed up? Come to think of it, he just realized that the inside of his palms were sweating. What was going on?

"It's also not polite to not apologize when you had fault in something" she snapped back.

An angry one, he thought. Without his consent his mouth started moving.

"Oh and how is it my fault if _you_ are the one that didn't watch where she was going?" He realized with utter horror, that she didn't even care anymore that he was handsome.

"Fine, I accept that I didn't watch where I was going but what is your excuse, are you that retarded that you can't even go out of my way?" Had she just called him retarded? He wanted to burst out laughing.

"It was my right to stay in _my _way." Darien insisted. He was right. In a weird, honey looks like butter, kind of way. But apparently she didn't like his reply very much.

"YOU'RE _WAY_! What, now you _own _this café, you scum bag! You know what, I'm not going to say here and listen to any more of your sorry words." With those final words she shoved past him and went on her way to the counter in the café while he was left to stand there and give a glare to every bystander that had heard their little 'duet'.

Darien exited the café and went to his Jaguar.

The cell phone he had left in his car for privacy was ringing without stop.

Darien sighed and picked up.

"Darien Shields speaking." He always answered like that. It was a formal way and set any callers right on who they were speaking with.

"Ah Mr. Shields, I have some news that you will not like, sir. Some of the junior board members caused a lot of problems, sir. They are making things difficult." The man on the other line said in a strained voice.

Darien growled.

"Fine I'll be there in thirty minutes. Put them in an office and tell them I'll be arriving soon. Thank you, Gerald." And Darien hung up. He knew some day those junior members were to cause trouble. He just chose to handle them later than sooner.

He sighed and started his car. This day was going to be loooooooong he thought.

But somehow thinking about the blonde Goddess relaxed him.

**Zoicite**

Zoicite was amused. Serena was still going on about the 'Jerk' who had no principles since she came back from buying the coffee she had suggested.

He sighed. To him it sounded like someone has a crush, but of course he couldn't tell that Serena. She would freak out and kick his ass, he mused.

'Better concentrate on the situation at hand.' He thought.

They had only found out a few things about Paul Magul. He was a sophomore at NYU.

His father had died when he was 12 an unexplainable death, leaving him and his sister with his mom.

And that was about it. They had an address they were going to check out but it was old. They couldn't be too sure if the folks still live there.

All in all, they didn't want to get their hopes up.

Next chapter will be more interesting, a little action and more about loving . . . I think

Well hope you enjoyed and sorry for all the grammar and vocabulary mistakes

I did not mean to offend God, I'm not offending God

I hope you didn't take it the wrong way


	3. Realization

Hi everyone, this is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!!!

**Not Only Beautiful **

They had messed up everything. He growled, he had left the company for 3 lousy days, and what had they done.

The junior board had murdered three of his best senior board members, because of jealousy. And on everything, he kept thinking about 'his' Goddess.

"SILENCE" Darien screamed in the office the junior members currently were in. Everything went so quiet you could even hear a paper click one of them dropped landing on the floor. His eyes were a dangerous black, and every once in a while you could hear a growl emitting from his mouth without it even moving.

"Now, you bastards killed humans without my permission to feed on, I forgave you. You killed another one a while later, again I forgave you. But now you killed three of my best man, in your opinion should I _kill_ you?!?" He said in a hoarse voice barely above a whisper.

Darien was glowing a dark aura. If you were one of his friends you knew that wasn't a good thing. It usually resulted in him killing you or having you killed.

"My lord, permission to speak sir" Darien's head snapped to the direction the voice came from. It was a young man, maybe only 50 years old. He was brave or just plain stupid thought Darien.

"You have permission, Lakada" Darien scolded. Lakada didn't dare to look into Darien's eyes. He was shaking.

"My lord, the senior board challenged us. We couldn't just back down, my lord. They told us to get all the help we could get, because they were going to get rid of your _problems_ once and for all." He man said in a determined tough shaky voice.

Darien sighed. It was a possibility that the senior board had challenged them, but Darien could sense when someone was lying, and right now it was the only thing he was sensing.

"Kunzite" Darien called. After a moment, a tall man appeared next to Darien. Kunzite had long beautiful silver hair and silver eyes. He was taller than Darien, only an inch or two tough. His shoulders were as broad as Darien's.

He currently had a mocking smirk on his face. He knew what his job was, why Darien had called him.

"Get rid of all of them" And Darien was gone in a heartbeat.

Everybody heard screaming from behind the door their master had gone to with the junior board members. But no one even turned their head in that direction, for this was a quite common scene in the building.

You get two chances with Darien; the third one is your death.

**Serena**

Nervous and excited were the things Serena was feeling. She was in the backstage of the club Roses for go. There were two performances left before it was her turn.

Oddly enough she was almost the only one to sing. There were only three singers, both guys. The others were dancers. Now she knew why strippers came to this place. There was a lot of dancing going on, but no one told them that the clothes weren't coming off.

She head rehearsed her song, all day yesterday, making the neighbors come up and ask for some peace. They had said it wasn't because she was bad; it was because they couldn't hear what other people in their apartments were saying because the walls were so thin.

Serena was relieved to see one of the guys singing something rock, and the other singing something that was obviously pop.

Hers was funky so to say. It was a fun song, even if you couldn't really dance to it.

Serena hoped they liked it, because she really liked this place. She had already made plans with Mina the waitress to go to the mall and stuff.

She smiled, Mina had promised to get everyone to clap even if her performance sucked or it didn't but people were simply not clapping.

She was so scared that she would just forget her lines and mess things up before they even started, and she was also kind of pissed, she kept thinking about those blue eyes all the time. It was becoming annoying. She thought he was gorgeous but thinking about how arrogant he had behaved totally destroyed that.

All of a sudden she heard clapping. Oh-oh, there was one more performance left.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine. Have of those out there are already drunk and keep wooing for no reason. Even if they don't like you, they'll still woo for you." Whispered a friendly voice into Serena's ear.

Serena jumped a few inches.

"Mina, you scared me. I just, this is not my first time performing, but you still have those butterflies" pause "bad nervous butterflies" Mina giggled. She liked Serena; she was kindhearted, but snappy as hell.

"Well don't worry I'm keeping my promise, but still think your overreacting. I bet you sing beautifully. Oh I hear clapping that means it's your turn. Just go up there smiling and sit on the empty seat on the stage and don't worry I told the 'music makers' that you were new and nervous. They know what song to play and they're really good at it. Good luck and you rock dude, yeah" Serena giggled, Mina was currently making her peace sign.

"Thank you Mina" she said sweetly.

"Ladies and drunktards, next we have a lovely lady in her pink dress, singing a lovely song, give it up for Serena"

Everyone was clapping.

'Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out….' Serena thought while walking up on the stage to her chair.

She sat and turned her head to the musicians and gave a nod. Music started playing and soon it was her turn to sing.

(I chose a song from Lily Allen which is Smile(listen to it). I didn't know what Serena should sing so I just put that up, it's kind of not for a club, but I guess it's good enough. If you have other suggestions please tell me. Just leave a comment. ThAnKs)

Serena began:

When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were fucking that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

Serena said the second verse much more confident than the first one.

Whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack  
I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Serena said the end part being more nervous than the beginning.

She closed her eyes saying the last lalalala's .

Everybody in the club started clapping and whooping. Serena was shocked they had liked her song and were clapping, she was laughing.

She stood up and bowed, starting another round of cheers. Her eyes landed on Zoicite who was clapping furiously and had grin from one ear to the other displayed on his pretty face.

With a final bow Serena ran backstage where Mina was jumping up and down having on of her own grin on her face.

"Oh God Serena that was so good. See I told you, you didn't suck. Oh my God, now you'll be working together, oh we'll have so much fun, and we'll be the bests of friends."

Serena was smiling. She was so relieved they had liked her. Both girls were jumping when suddenly someone cleared their throat. The girls turned around to see Jeff smiling.

"Well Ms. McSal…" Serena interrupted.

"Please call me Serena" she said.

"Very well, Serena, your song was a success and I hope to see tomorrow in my office at 2 pm to discuss your schedule. Good night and everything you and your friend drink will be on the house." And Jeff left leaving two happy almost identical girls, well women, behind.

"So you find your twin separated at birth and just leave your lifelong friend Zoi, Zoi. I'm hurt" Zoicite's voice came from behind them. He had one of his hands on his chest were his heart is mimicking being hurt.

"Zoi!" Serena yelled and hugged her best friend. He twirled her around making her giggle.

"You were great Serena. My little sis is a little rock star" He played around.

"Hey I'm only 6 months younger than you. And thank you _big brother_, your spoiling me with your compliments." She replied.

"Um guys I think you're forgetting something or rather _someone_." Said Mina in a slyly. She had thought Zoicite and Serena were together but apparently not. Mina still thought Zoicite was handsome but she didn't have a crush on him surprisingly.

"Oh hey Mina, sorry there. Serena is so selfish, always thinking about herself. Owww! What was that for? You see that Mina she is so abusive. Give her a – Oww will you stop smacking me?" Zoicite hissed.

"Well anyways, I want to go to the bar and celebrate now that I am a celebrity. Watcha say Zoi, Oi, everything is on the house." Serena asked. She wanted to drink and she was going to drink.

"Well ok Sere, we'll go" Zoicite said replied laughingly.

"Mina can you join us or do you have to work?" Serena whined.

"Sorry Sere but I have to work, but my shift ends at 11, if your still here we'll talk, ok?" Mina said softly. She did like Serena; she was really looking forward at her working here.

**Next Day**

"So this is where you're going to work, huh? I guess I could live with that" Serena grinned.

They were currently standing in front of a humongous building owned by 'Blender' where Zoicite had his job interview. He had two more after this one, one by 'Glamour' (It was Serena's pick that Zoicite had whined about) and the other by a local newspaper.

Zoicite personally hoped he got the job as an editor here, it was nice here.

They went inside and Serena waited in the waiting room while Zoicite went through his interview.

After half an hour Zoicite came out of the room the employees had interviewed him with a grin that stretched from one ear to the other.

Serena smiled, 'I guess this means good news' she thought.

He came and stood in front of her still grinning.

"I think I made an impression" he laughed. He loved this magazine, and it would be like a dream come true if he got an job here.

The interview did go well, the interviewers had even joked with him.

"So I get the impression that the interview went well." Serena joked.

"Couldn't be better" he sighed "Come on Sere, its 1p.m., we have to go to the club for your meeting." Zoicite hailed a cab and both of them made their way to the club.

Mina wasn't at the there when they reached the club. Apparently she was to come later.

Serena went straight to Jeff's office while Zoicite went to the bar, relieved to see the bartender working on some new mixes.

Serena knocked on the door and went in after hearing Jeff's "Come in".

Jeff was working on Serena's contract when suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

He told the person to come in.

He looked up to see Serena come in his room. He smiled, she wasn't even working here and already he liked her as much as he liked Mina.

From the way she had acted from the first meeting to the last, she was actually pretty nice.

He guessed it had to do with the familiarities with Mina, too, that he liked her.

The girls almost looked identical, with their blue eyes and blond hair.

"Serena, how are you this afternoon?" Jeff asked.

"Fine, thank you, and you Mr…. um , um, uhh…?" Stupid, stupid Serena berated herself. She was here for her job but didn't know her manager's name. How retarded was she???

She stopped mentally screaming at herself when she suddenly heard Jeff chuckle.

"It's alright Serena just call me Jeff or Mr. V like Mina does" he chuckled again before continuing "Now to get down on business, you will be working four days during the week and one day on the weekend. Now we need you to work on Wednesday and Tuesday for certain, but you have the freedom to choose your other three work days, two during the week and one on the weekend of course.

As for your pay, you get 200$ a night guaranteed and that increases with time. But if customers happen to ask for you a lot and if your still in the club and are able to sing outside of your work time, you get extra money that goes from 100$ dollars to 150$.

I am terribly sorry for having to say this but it is rule" Jeff took a deep breath and continued "You will be immediately fired if you choose to violate our rules which include, showing up to work intoxicated, having sexual intercourse on the Roses for go grounds, or any other abuse of the laws of the club which will be handed to you with the copy of your contract.

Now if you chose to quit, you will have to give a six week notice, or have to wait six weeks after you choose to quit.

We have maternity breaks from the time you're in your second semester of your pregnancy until three months after birth, but we will only pay every two months during the break.

This is everything I have to inform you about audibly but the rest including what I told you is on paper again with the copy of your contract.

Now before you sign your contract, do you have any questions?" He finished out of breath. They didn't hire many people but when they did, Jeff hated the long speeches.

"Yes what about when I can't come to work for any serious reason or because I'm sick, what exactly will happen?" Serena asked, something could happen.

"Ah yes, Well Serena if you could inform us in the morning or afternoon we could get someone to replace you, other wise it'll be hard for you to take off, but you only some sick days, it's really busy here, so we need all the help we need." Jeff replied. The conditions were really good actually, she was just singing, right?

"All right um what about Monday, Thursday and Sunday. Those will be really good for me. And another question, um what time do I sing?" Serena was curious; Jeff hadn't mentioned anything about work times.

"Oh I am terribly sorry, you will perform at 9p.m., 9:30p.m., and 10p.m three songs at a time. And again everything you order is on the house; again if people want you to perform outside of these working hours you will receive extra pay. And those days will be just fine, so how about we sign the contract now." He suggested.

After getting a nod from Serena, Jeff took the contracts he was working on and gave them to Serena.

"All right, sign here, here and um here, and fill this part out please" Jeff showed the places she had to sign and the place she had to fill out. After Serena finished with everything, Jeff gave her the rules and regulations paper for her to sign and made a copy of that and the contract.

"Here we go this is a copy of the Rules and Regulations, and this is copy of your contract. The contract is for one year but we sign another contract if we're happy with the employee and if the employee still wants to work here.

Well Serena that's all, you're officially a 'Roses for go' employee" Jeff smiled, finally the meeting was over.

"Thank you Jeff, and do I start this week or next week?" Serena hoped it was next week but you never know what they might want you to do.

"Next week Serena, well see you around, Have a good afternoon." He replied while shaking Serena's hand.

"Thank you, you too" Serena smiled and walked out of the office closing the door behind her.

She walked straight to the bar where Zoicite was seated and was talking to the bar at tender

Serena poked him and waited for him to turn around, when he didn't, she pinched him, making him cry out.

"Yo whoever you are nobody can pinch me or ……" Zoicite was saying while turning around.

"Oh it's you, what is it with you and abusing me for attention, are you that lonely?" Zoicite asked while pouting and rubbing the area where she had pinched him.

"No silly I have you, and guess what" She said with a giggle.

"Hmmmm" Zoicite put a finger on his chin "I bet you didn't get the job?" He asked with a shrug like he didn't care. But he cared after another receiving another pinch from Zoicite.

"Oww, stop that" he hissed.

"Asshole, stop being a big pile of dirty dishes, and congratulate me." Serena jumped. This was all so fun.

Zoicite grinned.

"Fine, why don't we go eat something" he suggested.

**DARIEN**

He had gone to Beryl's mansion after he had ordered for the junior board members death.

He was currently lying next to her nude body when all of a sudden the girl in the café came into his mind.

He had a faint smile on his face while remembering the heated word exchange. He wanted to see her again, he didn't know why but he did.

All of a sudden his eyes widened. He had smelled something really sweet before she crashed into him. It came to him like lightening.

She…….She was his mate.

* * *

Hehe let's see what Darien is going to do, and I did not forget about the victim, it wasn't his time yet.

So I'll put the next Chapter up soon

ThAnKs!!!!


	4. Strange

Hey just a new chapter!!! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Not only beautiful**

He sighed. This was useless. He had been searching for her for two weeks straight with no results. He knew she was in New York, he just did.

But what he didn't get was why oh why, she had moved here. It was anything far from peaceful, and he knew she liked, no _loved_ to stay somewhere calm. First it was New Jersey and now New York.

It was frustrating. Never in his live he was rejected of the things he wanted. Serena he wanted, but somehow didn't get. It just puzzled him.

A knock on his door brought him back to reality.

"Come in" his tone was flat and held no emotion. He was used to hiding his emotions. He was taught that showing them was wrong and showed weakness, and God knew he didn't like to be called weak.

The presence in front of him seemed to be in his own day dream he mused. He cleared his throat.

"Kuchliviki, what is it?" he spoke in the same flat tone. He didn't like too much company especially when he was trying to think.

"My lord-"he was interrupted.

"Kuchli, you needn't to speak in such formal way, when we have known each other since I was a little child." The man in the chair let out a chuckle.

"All right Diamond, as you wish. Our spies have confirmed that she and her companion are currently residing in a small apartment on the Coros region. We're lucky we just established an alliance with them, or they wouldn't have told us anything. They were still skeptical about the information we asked for even though we told them that we were officially friends and had a right to know if the woman had touched their grounds. You should have told Crapos to inform his people, Diamond. It's still dangerous to mingle around on their grounds at this time, as we both know Aligos; the devil himself was killed by the Aligos leader Kropios. " Kuchliviki warned.

Diamond sighed.

"I don't care what they did to the devil; I don't want to be involved in any murders. I appreciate your concern though. What do you suggest we do?" Diamond asked, it was true that the Aligos couldn't be trusted.

Aligos did as they pleased. They took over things they wanted, acted on repulse. Creatures that seemed like they had no brain cells.

The strange thing tough was that, whatever they did, or they didn't, they never hurt each other's mates. It was like little kids looking at a jar of cookies but not touching them for to the words that their mother spoke still mingled in their minds _'These cookies are not to be touched, if they are, no toys'_.

Maybe it was because their population wasn't that well off and flattering the females would cause them to give them more children?

But it wasn't like it was something odd. All creatures of the night valued their women. Abusing them or mistreating them usually brought shame to the family and had its consequences.

"Diamond, it's been three years and you're still obsessed with this woman. The part that annoys me the most tough, is that you will not make your presence known. Diamond, she doesn't know YOU EXIST!" he made the last part come out clearly.

Diamond stood up with one swift motion, now standing in front of the man threatening him just by his position.

"This isn't the time to scold me, she may not know me, but I love her and want to take the tim-" he was interrupted.

"It's been three years" Kuchliviki said barely above a whisper and vanished into thin air.

**Darien**

After he had jumped out of the bed that night Darien had run into his office to make some calls.

Beryl had tried to stop him a couple of times, but he had done the right thing. He had broken up with her. She of course had first try to seduce him but when that hadn't worked she had trashed the hotel room they had used to do the deeds. She had wanted the reason, why he broke them off, but he had of course replied with a 'none of your business'. She had even threatened to rip his manly parts out, which he of course hadn't found amusing. But the last thing she had threatened had sent him over the edge. She had threatened to find the reason behind his sudden change and destroy it.

Darien thought that Beryl knew that she wouldn't be anything other than his toy, but he was wrong.

He had to be cautious about this woman, she was evil.

Everything made sense now. Everything he had experienced.

The weird sweet smell of sweet strawberries and creamy vanilla, the non stop thinking about her routines, everything was a sign that he had not seen her or rather ignored, maybe.

Darien was happy tough, the happy you get when you find your long promised treasure, the happy you get when you get the exact gift from your parents for Christmas. His whole body was ticklish, which he thought was kind of creepy.

He stood still for a moment, and then shrugged. Anything was possible now, he thought. After all, he had found his mate. He grinned; this was the best day of his life.

But suddenly his smile faltered. His knees buckled and he fell onto his chair. How could he have been so stupid, he had missed her completely. He didn't know where she lived, not even a name. He hadn't even made a good impression on her, he thought. She probably thought of him as the jerk from the café.

"Kunzite" he snapped. He didn't want to snap at him but right now his mood had gone from a 90 to a 20 which was really not the best mood for someone as powerful as him.

Kunzite appeared before him and made a movement to bow but didn't make it.

"Cut the crap man, I really need your help and call the others too, I'm too distracted I could end up calling Zoldor again." Darien sighed, that wasn't one of his best memories.

Kunzite grinned. Oh how he remembered that day. Darien had too many things on his mind, and he had foolishly tried to call his other friends. That had gone, the wrong way, and he had ended up with Zoldor, the demon.

Zoldor was the protector of vampires so to say. He had made it clear to call him only when in emergency and Darien, well had kind of broken that rule.

Darien had been stuck with him for a week after that. Going through endless punishment for his 'abuse of the rule'

Kunzite called Jadeite and Nephrite. They appeared a couple of seconds later.

They too were good looking, Jadeite with his short sunny blonde hair and sky blue eyes. His body was thin, but you could still see that it was toned.

Nephrite was a little different with his lovely dark brown curls. His eyes were a shade darker than Jadeites, showing a deeper blue color. Nephrite was taller and more build than Jadeite.

"Whoa, what's up with boss man, he's hanging on one of those thoughtful looks" Jadeite asked.

Jadeite was the only one that had found his mate of the group. Her name was Reanne Dermogas, Raye for short. She was stunning with beautiful dark shining hair, the same color as Darien's. She had big shining violate eyes and a light tanned skin that shone in the sun. She also was a vampire, a one with quite a temper. It had taken Jadeite almost two months to convince her to go on a date with him, after the date she had rejected him again. Jadeite had become a priestess at the Hiwaka shrine where she was one to impress her, and it did. They had married two years after, and now Jadeite was more than happy.

"I think this is serious, he even looks confused, watch that line . . ." Kunzite showed a line on Darien's face. All three of them watched with fascination, seeing Darien confused for almost the first time.

Darien shrugged Kunzites hand away. He took a long breath and started telling them about his latest discovery only to be gaped and gasped at later.

Serena was currently at Roses for go. She was sitting at the bar, talking to one of the waitresses, Liz, she came to like after Mina.

Serena was waiting for Mina, she was either going to go home with Serena or stay here, and Serena was to leave alone.

"So then, he told me that he came to the decision that I didn't love him. When I asked why, he said because I never became jealous. I don't know what to do, I'm not the type to show my jealousy, I mean I do get jealous but still I can't show it. Or won't rather. Whoo, I can't live with him, I can't live without him" Serena chuckled; now those were words that should be remembered.

Serena was currently listening to Liz's boyfriend troubles. Apparently he was a little insecure about her love.

"What do suggest I do, Sere?" Liz asked suddenly.

"Well, it's either showing him your jealous sides, or just simply telling him that you do love him, and ask him if there isn't any other way of showing your love for him. And no, I'm not thinking of perverted things, a relationship isn't just based on _sex. _Liz, don't shake your head, I'm right. Stop it!"

They both laughed and high fived, only to release a sigh afterwards and shaking their heads.

"Hey Liz, I had no idea you were working tonight" Mina said in cheery tone.

"Me neither, it was last minute, they just use me" Liz grinned before continuing "Well I got to go find some rich people to wait on, bye" Liz winked and walked away form the other girls.

"Oh Mina are you coming?" Serena asked suddenly.

"No, Sere they need me, and apparently I have cut my shifts short for a while now. But will you be able to go home all alone, with Zoicite at work and all?" Mina asked Serena worriedly.

Zoicite had decided to take some shifts late at night, so they could find more information about Paul Mogul. He had gotten the job at Spender and now he was working his ass off.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. It's not that far away any way, okay?" Serena asked. The truth was she was a little worried, but she would never admit that to Mina, and make her feel guilty.

"Are you sure, I mean I could ask Mister Manager if I could-" but she was cut off by Serena.

"Nah-a, you're not going to do anything, but let me go home, all right?" She asked Mina cautiously. After seeing Mina's nod, she gave her a goodbye kiss, and went out the club to the streets.

_Great, all week it's warm and cozy at night, but it had to be cold and weird the night I decided to walk home._ Serena frowned. It wasn't really cold the moment she went out the club, but it had gotten creepy after she had passed a couple of streets.

Somehow she couldn't shake the feeling off that someone was watching her. It had started the moment the temperature had dropped and everything went to creepy.

She shivered, even though she had one of the thickest coats on, she was cold. Well not cold. She felt weird and scared.

A noise made her alert.

It had come from the alley next to her.

Taking big slow breaths she started walking into the endless alley. She couldn't see anything.

_Stupid, why are you walking towards the alley, run home this is just like movies that you were so pissed of about, you idiot_ her insides were screaming at her.

But she couldn't, something was pulling her inside the alley that she just went in.

Another noise.

Serena was officially shaking. Her breaths came short and her wide blue eyes tried to make anything out.

Another noise.

Serena jumped. One tear slid down her pale cheek.

Another noise.

Her breaths came even smaller and Serena was frantically trying to see if there was something with her in that alley.

Suddenly a sound made her scream and fall on her behind. Serena slid back to the wall. Tears were now freely sliding down her cheeks.

"Meow" _oh, it was just a stupid cat, you fool, you fool, it's just a cat…_Not even those words nor the cat comforted her for the feeling of being watched hadn't vanished.

Another noise

A choked sob made its way out of her mouth.

Her tears were now streaming down her face freely.

Another noise

But this time, it sounded like laughter. Cruel laughter, laughter that enjoyed one's pain.

"Go away, leave me alone!" Serena cried, she was sobbing openly now. Her body shook with each sob.

"Now what do we have here, a nice meal, a nice midnight _snack_!" a sickening male voice taunted.

Suddenly Serena was grabbed by her shoulders and swung into air. She started kicking and screaming, only making the man laugh harder.

Serena was thrown against the wall. She heard some voices before unconsciousness fully welcomed her.

* * *

_To be continued_

Hey sorry about the delay, guys

This is just a cliffy, nothing more

Please comment

ThAnKs!!


	5. You

**Hey guys hope you enjoy! Oh and don't forget to read what I have at the end and please tell me what you like!!**

Darien had received quite a blow from his so called friends after they had listened to his story. He sighed. They weren't nice about it either.

**FLASHBACK**

"You, you, you . . . .. What?!?" Kunzite cried pointing a finger at him. Jadeite and Nephrite were shaking their heads both trying to keep themselves from laughing.

"I think we should leave him alone about this" Jadeite said _almost_ sounding like he was defending Darien.

"Thank you" Darien said. At least there was someone who was defending him.

"I mean, next time he sees her, he could just throw his drink at her, too. Since they are on such good terms."

Almost. . . .

**FLASHBACK**

Darien was currently walking down a street. He felt the presence of another vampire, hunting. He usually didn't mind, but something was telling him to go check it out. He pushed those thoughts in the back of his mind.

He had other problems like finding his mate.

"Fuck!" he screamed. He needed release. He needed to beat something, to get rid of his anger of letting her walk away that easily.

He sighed.

He could just transport home, but then he would be likely to blow at the workers.

Again, the feeling of something going wrong came, and this time he couldn't ignore it. The temperature had dropped a little, telling any other Vampire that there was nothing to hunt here or that this area was being hunted or just a warning sign.

Suddenly his ears picked up a scream. Normally you couldn't recognize the voice by a scream, but he was able to do that. Feelings of dread came washing over him. He pinpointed the place the other vampire was at and transported himself there just in time to see his mate being hauled up by the shoulders and being thrown against the wall. She fell to the floor not moving a muscle.

Anger washed trough him and all he saw was red. His eyes were the only thing you could see at the moment and they were a deep shade of red. Within only three long strides Darien was in front of the vampire that was known as one of his trouble makers, Kelie. Darien hauled Kelie up by the shoulders, similar what happened to his mate, and pushed him against the wall, momentarily forgetting about the girl lying on the ground.

"My lord, what a surprise to see you here, want to join me?" He offered in a mocking tone. Darien's jaw tightened. In the past Darien had no prove to kill Kelie. He could just kill him, but that would have caused trouble among his people seeing how Kelie was his dad's best friends son. Both of them may be asleep, but they were going to be awakened one day, and Darien was sure that Kelie's dad wasn't going to be to happy about his sons death.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO?!?" Darien screamed. Kelie's smile didn't falter one bit.

"Feed, my lord. The offer is still up?" Kelie replied. Darien was about to kill him, didn't the guy know that?

"YOU were about to kill my MATE" Darien hoarsely whispered. Nothing changed on Kelie's face. Not one ounce of regret, or fear was apparent.

"Oh, is that so? I didn't catch your scent on her, or I certainly didn't see a mark? Are you sure she is your mate, my _lord_?" Darien pressed him further to the wall. A flicker of pain was seen on Kelie's face before it vanished. Had Darien not been a Vampire, he wouldn't have seen it.

_He knew_ Darien thought. He didn't know how, but he knew that Kelie knew that this woman was his mate. Darien was about to say something or rather scream something, when a pained moan came from the body on the ground.

Immediately Darien let go of Kelie and was next to his mate in a mere of seconds. His eyes softened, even now she was beautiful. He gently lifted her up, bridal style and turned to face Kelie.

"This is your warning, you ever touch her again, and I _mean touch_ even her fingernail, I-Will-Kill YOU" With that Darien transported to his mansion with two things in mind.

To heal his mate, and how Kelie knew about his mate.

* * *

"Hey Mina, where is Serena?" Zoicite yelled, but it only came in the tone of a whisper to Mina, due to the music played in the club. After work Zoicite had gone home expecting to see Serena. But she wasn't there. He had checked her bed and his bed to make sure she wasn't in there. Sometimes when things went wrong Serena would always go into Zoicite's apartment and wait for him to come home by taking a nap in his bed. 

He hadn't thought of anything when he didn't see her in their apartment, only that she was probably in the club with Mina. When he had gone to the club he had a hard time finding either Serena or Mina. At last he had found Mina at the bar talking with Liz. Zoicite had befriended her after Serena had. She seemed to be a nice girl.

"Serena? She just left a couple of minutes ago. You just missed her. Why what happened?" Mina answered.

"Nothing, I just went home and when I didn't see her, I thought that maybe she would be here." Zoicite looked around. Mina smiled.

"Well I bet she is on her way right now, I couldn't go with her 'cuz boss said I was slacking a little too much" She put her index finger an inch apart with her thumb to emphasize her point. All three of them laughed.

"Since you just got here, why don't you stay a little while? I'm sure Serena wouldn't mind." Liz suggested. Zoicite nodded and took a seat next to them.

They stayed there until 4 a.m. when Zoicite decided that it was time to go home. They had drank quite a lot, and that was why Zoicite couldn't walk without stumbling, and that was also why Zoicite forgot to check on a roommate called Serena.

* * *

Serena moaned. Her head was throbbing painfully and she felt really weak. _What happened?_ All of the things that occurred yesterday came flooding back to her.

_Oh yeah, I was attacked by a psycho, but where am I?_

Straining herself, Serena managed to open one eyelid, then the other. As she felt the fabric around her she knew that she was in a bed. Slowly and painfully Serena managed to sit up and stare around the room she was in.

The room had no light and was decorated with dark red and black colors. There was a window in a far corner, but it was covered with heavy curtains. She wouldn't be able to see it, if it wasn't for the one part that wasn't covered and let some light in.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a tall man. She couldn't see anything besides his hair which was black.

"I see you're awake" he spoke. _The voice is familiar _Serena thought.

"Um, . . . . ..Where am I?" she asked managing to keep the fear out of her voice. To say that she wasn't scared would be a complete lie. Here she was God knows where, with a man she didn't even know and lying on his bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked completely ignoring her question.

"I, um, my head hurts and I feel weak, so now that I have answered your question would you mind answering mine? Where am I?" Serena asked again.

He sighed and walked over to the curtains. He pulled them aside and turned around. Now that the room had light, Serena was able to see him.

Her eyes widened.

"You. . . . . ." She cried pointing a finger at him.

* * *

**Hey guys so sorry for the delay!!**

**Anywayzzzzzzzzz! **

**I have been thinking about starting another story, but I really don't think I should do that before ending one of my current stories. But anyhow I have also been thinking maybe about something interesting to happen in this story so please tell me what you like!  
**

**1) Serena and Diamond get together in the end ( I kind of read different stories where Diamond was actually a good guy and liked it)**

**2) Normal, Serena and Darien get together (I always like that ending)**

**3) Serena and Zoicite get together (Kind of surprising seeing how they said they felt like siblings, but I can change that)**

**4) Serena and Seiya get together (I could include him)**

**5) Serena and Paul Magul get together (Paul is the victim, it would be different**)

**Please tell me what you like or it'll take forever for me to decide. And reviews are appreciated!! Even the negative ones! (Though don't be too mean)**

**ThAnKs!!!!!**


	6. Did that really happen?

**Hey guys this is another chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**But before you start please hear me out. I wasn't born and raised here, so there might be a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes and I'm terribly sorry for that!!**

**Ok so now that you know what I had to say, on with the story!**

* * *

**Not only Beautiful**

"You . . .!" She cried pointing a finger at him. She couldn't believe this, the guy who she had officially named the jerk of New York, was standing in front of her._ But he is so handsome –oh stop it! _She scolded herself. _I have more important things to worry about. Like where I am? Why I'm here? Why does my head and body hurt so much? And WHY oh WHY out of all the people, HE is in front of me? Wait, did he rape me?_ All of her anger vanished and fear replaced them at her thoughts. Had he used her? Had he done something to her? Her mouth parted slightly. Really, where was she?

Darien seeing the fear in her eyes panicked ._Oh shit; of course she's going to think of the worst. I mean it's not everyday that you get attacked by a psycho, then wake up at another man's bed. _He sighed in annoyance. Great, what a life I have.

"How are you feeling?" Darien asked softly, even though he was highly annoyed. Serena looked up when she heard his voice. She sighed. Her hands were shaking.

"I – I , where am I? What happened? Who are you, where am I?" She asked ending a little hysterically.

Darien looked at her, really looked. He noticed how scared she looked and how shaky her hands were, the desperate need to know where she was. Then it hit him, she wasn't thinking about their last encounter. She was thinking something bad happened. And that maybe he had, he had. _Oh God! She thinks I raped her or something. Shit, Shit, Shit. Damn, it._

"You think I raped you?!?" he asked a little harsh. He didn't even know what he was saying until it had come out. This was a problem if he didn't have control over what he was saying and when he was saying stuff around her.

Serena's head snapped up at the outburst. Her eyes narrowed. Of course she thought that he had done something bad. It wasn't her fault. Of course she thought that something happened to her, and he was involved.

"Well, what am I supposed to think?" She snapped back. Unbelievable! Here she was in a stranger's bed, with no idea what had happened.

"For instance that if I wasn't there, you would have been dead. That if I hadn't been hearing your screams that you wouldn't be living right now!" Darien roared and instantly regretted it after he said it. He had no right to shout at her when she had been attacked like that. And also maybe her quivering bottom lip or her teary eyes and the betrayed look, made him regret it also.

Darien sighed.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. Serena was still looking at the wall on her left, eyes downcast and lips parted trying to catch as much air as she could.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I had no right to scream at you like that. It's just. . ."_It's just what? You almost lost your new found mate and she thinks of you as a bad guy? What the hell am I going to tell her?_

"Is that really what happened?" Came her shaky question.

"What?" was Darien's smart answer.

"What you just said, about you being there. Did you help me? I was going to die?" She inquired with a little more force.

"Well, kind of, he was about to. . ." He couldn't finish the sentence. What was he supposed to tell her, that her attacker was about to suck her blood?

". . ._ Harm _you" he finished of awkwardly.

"Thank you then" Serena came Serena's soft words. She was playing with the sheets around her like they the most interesting things in the world.

Darien smiled. She really was beautiful.

"Umm, can I go home now?" Serena asked. She didn't know why she asked. It's not like he was her dad, or husband or anything.

_But you will be_ Darien thought slyly, catching a glimpse of her thoughts.

"Well, I had hoped you would stay for breakfast, I couldn't possibly send my guest home hungry" Darien shrugged. He really wanted her to stay, so he could know a little more about her.

"No, thank you. I'm not that hung-" Serena was cut off by the loud growling of her stomach. She blushed all shades of red. Darien laughed his rich joyful laugh, making her blush even more.

"Not that hungry, you say?" he smirked. Serena's response was a pillow thrown straight to his face. She crossed her arms over her chest and held her head up high.

"Listen, I noticed that your clothes were a little dirty. I didn't want to take them off, and I'm thankful I didn't, seeing your response just this minute," he was cut off by an 'hmph' from her, "so why don't I give you some of my clothes?" he finished off.

Serena looked down at her clothing. He was right, they were quite dirty. She nodded and thanked him. Darien smiled and disappeared in his closet. His maids had readied the guest room, but he hadn't wanted her there. He was somewhat paranoid that something was going to happen to her. He was, he mused, quite possessive and protective of her.

A few minutes later, Darien came out of his walk in closet, with a few clothes in his hands. The truth was, he could easily find women's clothes in his mansion, but he would rather have her in his clothes than someone else's.

"Here, these are some clothes I grew out of" He gave her a big T-shirt, that had 'I'm not too sexy for my shirt, I'm too sexy for you' on the front side. _Figures, with his cocky attitude_ Serena thought. He also gave her jeans, which were cut from the knee.

Serena raised an eyebrow. Darien shrugged.

"I cut it, figured my jeans would be too long for you" he smiled sheepishly. This time it was Serena's turn to shrug. She looked at him then looked around.

"Well, aren't you going to leave me so I can change?" she asked him. He frowned.

"What about I turn my back, I swear I won't peak, it's just you're weak right now, and I don't want you to get hurt." Before Serena could say anything else, he turned his back. She sighed then blushed. _Damn it!_

She sat on the edge on the bed and started to slowly undress herself. Her shirt came first. She left her bra on, because it wasn't really dirty. The T-shirt was really big on her tiny shoulders, but Serena didn't mind, it was better than things that won't cover you.

Next came her pants. She frowned, these were her favorite pair. _Oh well, its better than to lose my life_ Darien grinned, having read her thought. So she didn't care much for material things? That was good.

Slowly she pulled them down, while sitting, gritting her teeth the whole way. It really hurt. She frowned, wasn't she hurt on the head alone?

She took the pair of jeans Darien gave her, and started putting them on. They too, were big, but that was okay, as long as she had something on.

After she finished dressing, Serena tried to get up. She was up one moment before her legs gave out and she found herself falling. Serene closed her eyes expecting to feel the harsh floor, but instead felt warms arms around her waist holding her up against something hard. She opened one eye, then the other one. She was looking at the most gorgeous midnight blue eyes. She blushed realizing that the hard thing she was hold up against was in fact his so masculine chest.

"You shouldn't be trying to get up, you haven't eaten for hours and then the attack" Darien said. For the first time she saw the concern in those blue eyes and sighed. He was kind of right. He reminded her of someone who was always concerned about her, but who? _ZOICITE! I totally forgot!_

"Can I use your phone?" She asked urgently. Darien nodded and put her on the edge of the bed. He went to his jeans that lay on the chair, where he left them after changing to a pair of shorts. He took out his cell phone and gave it to Serena, who at this point was biting her thumb from worry.

With a thank you to Darien, Serena started dialing Zoicite's cell phone. They hadn't bought a home phone yet, when it wasn't needed all that much. After a while of ringing it went straight to his voicemail. Serena frowned, was he at work? _No, he wasn't supposed to work today, so we could check out Paul._

Serena re-dialed and waited for Zoicite to pick up. When she was about to hang up the phone, a tired voice answered.

"Hmho" Serena sighed. He was okay.

"Zoicite?" Serena asked with worry, oblivious to the narrowing of Darien's eyes at the mention of a boy's name.

"Serena?" came back lame answer.

"You sound shocked." She knew it was because he thought she was home or something.

"Serena are you calling me from your room to make breakfast for you again?" He asked annoyed. Serena laughed. _Bingo_

"Zoi I'm not home" Serena grinned. She had called him from her room one time, but that was because she was sick and out of energy. What was she to do?

"What are you talking about you are in your room -. . . Not." He finished of dumbly after checking out her room.

"Wait, so where are you?" He asked making Serena laugh again.

"Great and here I was so worried that you were worried about me!" She whined jokingly. She could just picture Zoicite looking around like an idiot.

"Well, um I kind of drank, if that helps?" He sounded like a little boy. Serena sighed then chuckled.

"Look I won't be home for another few hours so, don't worry okay?" she asked softly, smiling the whole time.

"Okay, then we're going to talk about where you've been. Hey, were you even home last night? Oh my God, Serena I absolutely forbid you! Serena? Answer me!" Zoicite turned into full mode of big brother.

Serena just laughed it off and hung up after a short 'Bye, love ya!' _I hope she doesn't delete the number so I can check out who this Zoi it_ thought Darien jealousy flaring through him.

Serena turned to Darien.

"Thank you for the cell . . ." _Uh, I don't know his name! Oops?_

Darien chuckled.

"Darien Shields" He shook her hand, and then raised his eyebrows.

"Serena McSal" Serena replied. _Serena. What a beautiful name _Darien thought

"Well, Serena I better get you downstairs so we can eat something, alright?" after he saw Serena nod, he took her in his arms, bridal style. Serena's eyes widened and before she knew it, she was in Darien's arms. She squealed.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Serena asked a little bit nervous. Just what was he doing? _God she smells so good, I can't believe I finally found her_ He smiled a hidden smile.

"Well Serena, there is some walking needed to get downstairs and remembering your attempts at walking earlier, I really don't think you're able to walk by yourself. So I being a sweetheart decided to bring you down." He said taking pleasure in her little gasps and 'Humph's.

The minute they had stepped out of the room, Serena gasped. The place was humongous. They had passed about 10 rooms, and Darien said that that wasn't even half of the 'house'. Darien of course, hearing and seeing her awe was almost bursting. He was so proud his mate liked his place. Everything was for her, everything was build for her, and everything was more alive with her. His servants, who were vampires also, were happy their master had finally found his mate. He was getting a little old and moody.

The section Darien was showing Serena was her section, aka the biggest part of the mansion. He had especially built it for her, and no other woman besides the servants and friends were allowed to go in there. It was true that he had his little flings in the mansion, but never had he brought them here. The women, Darien would bring to the opposite wing, which was slightly separated from the whole mansion. He was going to burn down that section once he found his mate, and it seemed that time came.

The mansion was in the mountains, well kind of. The house had about 52 bedrooms; either there was a bathroom in each room or across the hall. There were two indoor pools and two outdoor. One indoor and outdoor pool was in Serena's section, and the other two in the outer section that the women visited. Darien hadn't built a special section for himself because he expected to live with the mate after he had found her. A huge gym that even the servants could use on their off days was right in the middle. But there were two rooms that were connected that Darien didn't let anyone in. Not even the servants were allowed, even if it was for cleaning. Darien was very secretive about that room. Many women had tried to go in, but the moment Darien had found out what they were trying to do, he had ended all contact with them.

So after one hour of explaining Serena who was who in the pictures she saw, after one hour of laughing, and after one hour of holding her close, Darien still missed her. Even though she was right next to him at the table they were sitting. He didn't find out too much about her, only that she and a friend came here for an emergency from New Jersey. But already, he was falling for her and fast. He knew that loving her that fast was normal because she was his mate, but he also knew that because her standards weren't the same as his, she wouldn't love him at the end of the day like him.

"So Darien where am I exactly?" She asked after they had finished eating. He was staring at her so it took him a few moments to collect himself and answer.

"Why, at my castle of course" He replied smugly. Serena giggled. She seemed to be doing that a lot next to him. Strangely enough, Serena actually liked him a lot by the end of their tour of the house. It had felt so nice to be carried around held by strong arms. And that chest he had pressed her against. She blushed, catching her thoughts. She really did want to be held by those arms again. But those thoughts came quickly to an end as she realized she had no chance. He was probably surrounded by women that were beautiful and smart. And here was she, neither beautiful nor smart. Only God knew how she passed high school. Her heart sank. Here she was, daydreaming again but only this time part of her dream was in front of her and very real. _He could have anyone, why would he want me? _Serena thought sadly.

* * *

The next day both Darien and Serena were smiling uncontrollably, although they were not together. Daren had dropped her off personally, telling her that his chauffer had a day off, but in truth he just wanted to see where she lived. Serena didn't complain because she wanted to be in his presence a little longer. Darien hadn't asked for her number or anything because he wanted her to be a little comfortable around him at first. Then Darien would make sure that she wasn't dating anyone. He wouldn't really care; he would just kill the guy. Also he still had to figure out who this 'Zoi' was. 

The same day Serena had gone to work, singing her best songs, and getting a more enthusiastic response than ever

* * *

Anger didn't justify how Beryl felt. No, it more than that: hate. She hated that little brat who had Darien's attention. 

Beryl had hired a spy to see what Darien was doing and more importantly who was he using. The pictures that the spy had brought her made her mad.

It showed Darien and a tiny blond getting into his car in front of the mansion. What pissed her off even more was the fact that she came out of the part Beryl was never allowed in. Darien absolutely forbid her to even go near that section and now out of nowhere a little girl comes in and has the right to go in where ever she wants?

_Well, I guess I will have to get rid of her!_ Beryl thought darkly.

Oh, yes she was going to get rid of that little brat.

* * *

**Uhhhhhhhh! Is that a threat Beryl? Hehehe**

**Anyways! Don't be cheap with reviews , I really appreciate them.**

**Any Suggestions?**

**Was it good, did it suck?**

**I need everything! Hehehehe**

**ThAnKs!! ( Oh and sorry for any grammar or vocab mistakes)  
**


	7. Forget about him!

**Hey guys, sorry but this is a short chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Not Only Beautiful**

"What'll it be?"

"Beer, just beer" the bartender nodded and went to get the customer his drink.

Diamond looked around the club he was in. _Not too shabby._ Normally he wouldn't be in a place like this, heck he wouldn't even know a place like this. Diamond wasn't called a workaholic for nothing. He had found out that Serena was singing here so he had come and listened to her. She had absolutely taken his breath away with her incredible voice and made him smile with her witty words. Now half an hour later, he sat at the bar. He had also found out that she usually went to the bar after her sessions so of course he was here also.

What Kuchlivik said kind of put him into motion. He was right, but just a little bit.

"Excuse me, could you give me those nuts?" asked a soft voice. It took him a moment to realize that someone had spoken. He saw the bowl of nuts in front of him and sighed. Reaching for them he turned sideways to give it to the person who asked for them.

He froze the moment he turned.

There she was.

Pictures didn't do her justice. She looked even more beautiful face to face. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind and gave her the bowl.

"Thank you" she was about to turn away but he couldn't let that happen. So he said the first thing on his mind.

"Those nuts are dirty and my name is Diamond" she looked surprised for a moment before she giggled. His heart beat quickened.

"These nuts aren't for me and my name is Serena" she answered back stretching out a hand. He took it but instead of shaking it, he slowly brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed it, all the while looking into her eyes.

Serena blushed.

"So who were those nuts for?" he asked looking at the bowl that was still in her hand. She looked down before her eyes widened. She mumbled something out.

"Excuse me?" he asked uncertain.

"My friend wanted to throw them at the guy that bothered her" she blushed furiously while looking anywhere but him. Diamond blinked for a moment before chuckling.

"Well if that's your friend behind you, she already solved her problem." Serena looked behind her. Sure enough, Mina had a bowl of nuts in her hands already, and she was repeatedly throwing them at a tall man. He didn't notice because every time Mina threw something it landed on his suit, not his head. Serena shook her head and turned back to Diamond.

"Yup that's her alright"

"You sing really well" he remarked. Serena blushed. Was it just her, or was it getting hot in here?

"Thank you"

_--It's been three years—_

_Here is my chance,_ Diamond thought.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Diamond asked finally. Serena raised a brow smiling.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"Only if you want me to" Diamond replied uneasily._ Please say yes, please say yes_

"I guess it's a date" Serena laughed. Diamond grinned.

"How about now?" Diamond asked. Serena looked at him in surprise.

"You mean right now?" Serena asked pointing a finger down.

"Only if you want it to be right now" he replied. She laughed.

"I think we're going to get along great" she grinned.

* * *

Serena frowned. Somehow, this felt like a mistake. Like she wasn't supposed to go out with anyone.

_Stupid Serena! You can't be still moping around because Darien didn't ask you out._

_Yeah but…-_

_But nothing! Diamond is cute, gentlemanly, and he asked you out, unlike someone. I guess Darien didn't like you in that way._

_Ouch that hurt_

_Didn't you see Darien's arrogance? He probably goes through women like you go through your underwear!_

_I guess you're right but still…_

_Look I know you liked Darien, but get over it. And of course I'm right, logic hello?!?_

_Hey is this healthy?_

_What?_

_Never mind_

Diamond returned from making an important phone call.

"Shall we?" He asked. Serena smiled.

"Only if you want to" she replied grinning. She walked to the exit, while Diamond stood still in her old spot.

"Hey! That's my line!"

* * *

**This is short, I know and I'm sorry.**

**If it wasn't this, I wouldn't have updated for another month or so.**

**Anyways, I hope you didn't just expect me to put Darien and Serena together. It's Darien's fault, waiting so Serena could be comfortable with him? Seriously, where does he get that stuff from? Right?**

**Please Review people, Like Seriously, you know? **


	8. Meeting Paul

_Blood. All over his body and torn clothes. _

_The smell of acid and burnt flesh._

_Fear that made even the greatest of fires look weak._

_His tongue was cut, he couldn't speak. His eyes, full of fear. Those eyes that saw something no living thing should see, no good person._

_There was no way he could tell her the horrible news. But, he could show, couldn't he?_

_He moved around frantically, he needed something to write with._

_There beneath the broken desk a pen. Now where to write? _

_The wall!_

_She stood confused at his actions. What was he doing? _

_Finally he moved his body so she could see what he had written._

_She gasped at his words and screamed before someone knocked her out. One thought was on her mind right then, what happened to him?_

_On the wall his useless words stay_

"_He is coming, get out of here"_

"Serena!"

Serena sat up panting and sweating like crazy.

She looked around frantically.

Her scared eyes locked with the ones of a very concerned Zoicite.

"Wha-What happened?" she said. She blinked a couple of times.

"I've been trying to wake you up. You've been screaming like crazy none stop. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I –I don't know, I saw him"

"Saw who?"

"What happened to him?" she answered his question with another question.

"What?" _What the hell is wrong with her?_ He thought.

"What happened to him?" Zoicite sighed. It was no use; she wouldn't be able to tell him anything now. He had to get her back to sleep, there was nothing else he could do when something obviously played with her mind like that.

He brought her water and held her tight calming her down.

When she was finally back asleep he didn't return to his own room, he lay with her his thoughts in a haze.

_What the hell is going to happen to us?_

* * *

"So Sere, what was your nightmare about?" Zoicite asked at breakfast. Serena looked at him like he had grown another head. 

"What hare you talking about?" she asked biting a piece of her toast. Zoicite raised his eyebrows.

"You were screaming your head off because of a nightmare, and when I woke you up you were talking about how you saw 'him', and now you're telling me that you don't know what I'm talking about?" he asked unbelievably.

"Zoi, you are working way too much, I had a peaceful night and now I'm refreshed. I didn't wake up, maybe _you_ dreamt it" she suggested. Zoicite furred his brows together. _Could that be true? But no, I know I didn't dream that. Damn, what the hell is going on?_

"Well who was that guy at the door yesterday?" Zoi said switching the subject.

"What guy?" Serena said looking at him weirdly. Finally she sighed.

"Zoi, are you on glue or something? What guy? I had a late night with Mina and then came home, there was no guy." She said looking at him like he was crazy.

Zoicite's mouth formed an 'o'.

Serena shook her head and sighed. "I'm going out to meet with Mina, you should get some serious sleep, you may have been working too much"

"I'm sure that she had that dream and I know that she had a date" Zoicte said after Serena left.

_But maybe I do need some sleep._

* * *

"Hey Mina, what's up" Serena greeted Mina as she sat down in of the chairs in the café. 

"Nothing much" Mina shrugged. Serena rolled her eyes.

"I can see it in your face, your dying to ask me something" Serena pointed out grinning.

"What are you talking about?" Mina asked innocently. Serena raised her eyebrow.

"All right, Who was that gorgeous guy, huh?!?" Mina exploded. Serena looked at her weirdly.

"What 'gorgeous' guy?" She asked confused.

"The one from last night, hello?" she rolled her eyes.

"From last night? What are you talking about? Have both you and Zoi gone mad?" Serena was going insane. Was this a joke they both were playing on her?

"You know the one you were talking to while I was throwing nuts at Edward, the guy that wouldn't leave me alone, but finally did, then I decided to annoy him?" Mina explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Serena inhaled deeply. Something was definitely wrong.

"You know what? Let's just forget about a gorgeous guy, all right? I have to go anyways, my thoughts and everything" Serena said waving her next to her head. She picked up her stuff and left before Mina could say anything.

* * *

Darien sighed looking through Serena's file. He regretted that decision of leaving her alone so she wouldn't be uncomfortable greatly. What was he thinking? 

There were some interesting things in the file, but not much. Over all, Serena was an enigma. Darien chuckled bitterly. _Just perfect_

He stood up and went to change. He had so many things on his mind, like what Kelie was trying to do? He was pretty sure that he knew Serena was his mate, but how? And why would he try to kill her? And the most interesting thing happened; Kelie just disappeared after the incident.

_That bastard, now he has a better chance at doing whatever he wants to do_ Darien thought clenching his fists. He forced himself to calm down; nothing would be accomplished by anger.

And on top of everything, he had been told someone was taking pictures of him On **His** Property. He of course caught the man, and demanded who he was working for.

Flashback

"_Ms. Price. S-she hired me so I-I could take pictures of you and other people. She was particularly interested in the women you brought somewhere with your car personally!"_

End of Flashback

Darien chuckled remembering the snakes they had put on his lap after tying him up. He wouldn't talk, so why not? But his amusement soon turned to anger when he thought about Beryl. What was that woman up to? Darien thought she knew he didn't want anything besides her body, but he guessed not. She was one of the stupid ones.

He was impatient, he needed answers now.

Sighing, Darien made his way out of his huge home. He couldn't think like this. He needed fresh air.

* * *

Serena wandered to the park and sat down. She felt bad lying to Mina, but Zoi and her were driving her crazy. They both thought that she went out with a guy. Serena was sure that she didn't. What was going on? 

And on top of that her 'what if's' were killing her. What if she did go out with him? What if she forgot? What if Darien likes her but doesn't know where she lives? Oops, where did that come from?

But it was true, she was thinking more and more of Darien, her rescuer. Normally she would try to contact him and stuff, but she feared he would think that she was just after his money. There was no beating around the bush, he was loaded, that's why everything was so much harder.

Serena froze when she looked to her left. There the man that haunted her dreams sat, relaxed. Paul Magul, oh why her?

She looked at him, but quickly glanced away when he looked at her. After a few minutes she looked at him only to look away again when he glanced at her. She looked at him again, but this time he was looking at her already. Serena blushed a deep red, looking away. She heard a chuckle. She looked at Paul.

"You alright Miss?" he asked her politely. Her mouth opened and closed for a few minutes, causing him to throw his head back and laugh at her. Serena looked at her hands shyly, biting her lip. She caught herself before she looked at him again. Serena collected herself and turned to answer him. But the moment she turned she shut up again. He was grinning at her, his brows arched.

"You know Miss, it looks like you saw a ghost" he commented. _You don't know anything_ Serena mused. She was shocked beyond belief. She wasn't counting on meeting him, just watching him and making sure he didn't get killed by whatever hauls people into the air. And also Serena wasn't prepared to meet this handsome man in real life. He had chocolate brown eyes that matched his silky hair. His lush lips were the perfect size to kiss and to kiss back-Serena blushed, stopping that line of thought.

"I was just a little startled I didn't hear you sitting and stuff" Serena explained. He nodded. He was taller than her that was for sure, maybe he was about 6.2 or 6.3.

"So, what's a beautiful Miss like you doing here, sitting all by yourself" Serena shrugged. He shook his head "You're too cute, kiddo" he said smiling. Serena's brows went up. Kiddo?

"What's a handsome man like you doing here?" Serena asked smiling. He chuckled.

"Waiting for someone" he answered, his eyebrows wiggling. Serena laughed. "Your girlfriend perhaps?" she questioned. Paul bit his lip.

"Perhaps not, I'm waiting for my boyfriend" he grinned when he saw her blush again. "I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that. . .-"

"-I don't look gay" he finished for her still smiling. Serena stared at him awed. "And you don't mind? You're not mad at me?" Serena asked her Idol-as-of-now. Paul shrugged. "Depends on the person really, you didn't move away or look at me weirdly when I told you I was waiting for my boyfriend. You just told me that you didn't mean to offend me, you know? So no, I don't mind,get it hon?" he explained. Serena nodded dumbfounded. He laughed again. "I can tell you, I'm in love with you already" he confessed smiling. She grinned.

"Serena, Serena McSal" Serena said holding her hand out.

"Paul Magul" Paul shook her hand. Suddenly Paul's cell rang. It wasn't just any ring tone however, this one was. . .

**You must not know 'bout me, You must not know 'bout me, I coul- **Paul looked sheepishly at Serena. She shrugged smiling.

"Hello?" he answered. He didn't walk away like Serena expected him to; he just leaned back on the bench. Suddenly his face saddened.

"I guess that's okay, anyways what really counts is tonight, right? Yeah. So I'll see you tonight, I'll pick you up, alright? Yeah. How about seven? Yeah good, yeah okay, bye" he didn't even bother to say I love you back to whoever it was on the phone. Paul huffed.

"You wanna talk about it?" Serena asked meekly. Paul looked at her gratefully.

* * *

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the delay. But in my defense I was busy. **

**I know I shouldn't have put MY HEAD IN MY HANDS on FanFiction before I finished this, but I was so excited, I couldn't control myself.**

**Yes, Paul is gay. If you don't like it, oh well, you don't like it.**

**And no he doesn't say 'like' every two seconds, although I don't have anything against that. I just never read about a gay person who didn't say like every two seconds, so I thought I'll do it. Now that doesn't mean he won't say like ever again, it just mean he won't put like into every sentence. **

**Now, please every one who reads it just leave some kind of review. If everyone who read it just wrote something, anything, and it doesn't have to be nice, I'll love it, and I'll post up another chapter really fast. And I mean really fast!!!!!!!!! Thanks**


End file.
